Spawn of Devil
by necko-chan
Summary: A priest came to the village when Rin was eight and accused her of being the “Spawn of the Devil.” Her family didn’t believe the priest. But chain of events lead them into killing her and her encounter with Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Sawp, this isn't the first time I screwed up the upload by forgetting to change this and that. I'd always forget about the disclaimer thing. I do try to remember the best I can.

The title of the story was often said by another fanfiction author, playful sylph.

This story came to me while I was deep in thoughts about stuffs and for some reason, this story just came up.

Enjoy, review, comment, tell me what you liked and/or disliked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

I was born in a little village. Mom and dad are really nice. My brother Kouta takes well care of me.

When I was eight, a priest was saved by the hunters of our village. He said he'd pay the village back by sending off the evil spirits and giving us charms.

He went by every household, chanting spells which supposedly wears off evil.

The priest came by my house on the third day. I was out with Kouta. Even though he's fifteen, he'd still take me out everywhere. We made flower crowns and wore them on our heads. We brought three more for mom and dad and the baby in mom's tummy.

The flowers dropped.

"She's evil! She's spawn of the devil!" the priest pointed at me.

I shivered. My eyes filled with tears. This man is not right. Something about him is definitely wrong.

"What? No, she's my child," Mom held on dad.

"She is evil," the priest continued.

The priest roughly shook mom's shoulders.

"Don't touch mommy!" I pushed him. There was a tiny flash of light when I touched him, but no one seemed to notice it.

"Please, get out of here," dad showed him to the door.

"Everything's alright, Rin," Kouta patted my head and comforted me.

At night, I heard the villagers talking to dad about me.

"Your daughter is the spawn of the devil!"

"The priest said she was crying because she knew he may kill her," a man supported.

"She hasn't done any wrong!" Dad wouldn't let them get in the house.

"Rin, don't worry, dad won't let them hurt you," Kouta held me in his arms.

"Kouta…why? Why me?" I sobbed softly, "what did I do?"

"Nothing. Rin. You didn't do anything," Kouta whispered, "go to sleep."

Kouta and I went out to the mountains again. We found a cave.

"If anything ever happens, wait for me here," Kouta looked about.

"Kouta…what's happening…?" I asked.

"…" He couldn't answer either.

Why am I the spawn of the devil? No, _how_ was I the spawn of the devil?

When we got back, we saw dad outside the house looking anxiously.

"Dad, why aren't you in there?" Kouta asked.

A scream came from the house. It was mom's.

"Mommy!" I called for her, but Kouta stopped me from going in.

"Rin, mom's giving birth."

"You mean…my baby brother or sister is coming out?"

"Yes, so wait here."

We were all waiting for the cry of the new born.

I was trying to decide if I want a brother or sister.

The cry came loud and crisp. But then another scream was heard.

The midwife ran out and dragged dad in there. Kouta and I went in as well.

Mom passed out in tears, and the baby lay still in its blanket.

Those look like tears of disappointment, not because of giving birth…

Dad picked up the baby's body. He opened one lid. His eyes look scared.

"Daddy?" I don't know what's going on.

"This…," Dad couldn't end the sentence, he could barely start it.

"Yuji…" Mom cried, "I failed you…"

Kouta took my hand and left the room.

Kouta told me I won't have anymore brother or sister than him.

END OF CHAPTER 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copy Right March 05, 2008

Soulless Kitten Corp.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

My editor, Playful Sylph, wasn't able to edit this for me, but I was still able to make it through!!!

I was crying myself when I was typing and thinking ahead of the story! XD

Enjoy, review, comment…etc.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2

"You…you _are_ the spawn of the devil! You killed your own brother…your own brother…" Mom's choking me.

I have no will of fighting back at all or anymore… this has happened too many times since that day…

'Mommy, I didn't kill him. But if it'd make you feel better, then I will die…'

"Kimi, what are you doing?" Dad shoved mom off me.

"She…she killed my baby! She killed him!"

I can do nothing else but cry.

'Mommy, I didn't kill him. I'm sorry I'm living.'

"She killed him! She has to die! Die!" mom was trying to reach me.

"Kouta, get Rin out of here."

"Rin, let's go," Kouta picked me up.

"Kimi, calm down. Kimi, it's ok now." We heard dad calming mom as we headed out.

Kouta set me down on the meadow.

"Kouta," I hugged him, "I didn't kill him, I promise! I didn't!"

He sat down, I crawled into his lap.

"Kouta, don't leave me, please."

"Rin, I won't. I wouldn't ever leave you."

I sobbed. I'm the spawn of the devil. My mom doesn't want me alive. She wants me dead. Not living; away from Kouta.

I didn't let go of Kouta even in my sleep.

He changed me and put me to bed.

'Rin, I want you to be happy and out of here…'

"Rin, Rin," Kouta woke me up.

"Huh?"

"Rin, get up and change quietly," Kouta whispered.

I know it must be important, I instantly got up and changed. Kouta was packing something else.

"Rin, do you remember the cave I told you to hide in?" He's still whispering.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked in a whisper.

"Shh, you'll know, I'll explain to you tomorrow. Do you remember the cave?"

"Yes, are we going there?"

"I'll take you there but I can't stay with you."

"Why?" 'Are you leaving me?'

"I have to pack more things before we leave for good."

"What about mom and dad?"

We walked through the steep hills as the midnight air start to fog up.

"Don't leave the cave unless you're with me, and don't respond to anyone, not even me only if you see it's me."

He built a natural looking bush that would cover the opening of the cave.

"Go lay the blanket down and I'll start a fire for you. Make sure to put it out in the morning."

I went in and opened the package Kouta packed for me. I took out the blanket and laid it down. There were some dried food, water in bamboo, biscuits and money in there.

Minutes later, Kouta came back with two armful of woods and sticks and a pale of water.

"Good job, you stacked the rocks for safety. Didn't I tell you to not go out?"

"I didn't. I got them from the back of the cave," I pointed to the inside.

Kouta took a branch and lit fire from the fire he made.

We went deeper in the cave together. There was a river. It's fresh.

"I have to get back now," Kouta took me back to the opening of the cave.

"Kouta…mom and dad don't love me anymore…will you go too?"

There was a pause. I'm afraid he'd leave me too.

"Rin, just know this. You're **not** the spawn of the devil. You're Rin. You're **my** sister."

He tucked me in the blanket and kissed my forehead. He added some more sticks and dried leafs before leaving.

END OF CHAPTER 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copy Right March 5, 2008

Soulless Kitten Corp.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Well, I'm so sorry I didn't notice till after upload that I said "I do try to remember the best I can" about posting up the disclaimer thing…but I didn't…' I'm sorry I'm so stupid!!! I was too occupied by my evil marshmallow minions, the ones that Playful Sylph think they look deformed. (They were invented by me when we were thinking of a topic for her school paper.)

Uh…I got off topic… " I really wonder if I have A.D.D. sometimes…er…a _lot_ of times actually...3

I just noticed this morning that the title was "Spawn of Devil" and not "Spawn of _the_ Devil"

Enjoy, review, comment, tell me what you liked and/or disliked.

_Mommy no like me anymore…I haven't seen Daddy…Kouta is helping me but…_

"_Die"_

Who?

"_You're evil"_

No, I'm not.

"_Leave"_

Go away.

"_She's evil! She's spawn of the devil!" the priest pointed at me._

I remember this…

"_What? No, she's my child," Mom held on dad._

Mommy and Daddy didn't believe him…

"_She is evil," the priest continued._

Mommy, I'm sorry I brought you misery…

"_Die, Rin, why did you kill my baby… You must die!"_

"Mommy! No! Kouta! I want Kouta!"

"Rin, Rin, wake up!"

Kouta held me. It was morning.

"Rin, it's ok, I'm here," I can feel him suffering as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be like this…" Mom was killing me even in my dream…

"Did dad notice I was gone?" we ate breakfast.

"Ya, him and the villagers are going to look for you at noon," his eyes were deep in thoughts.

'Why don't I just die? Saves time for Kouta and less pain to the village…'

"Rin, live, don't give up ok? Prove to them you're not the Spawn of the Devil."

Those were the last words before Kouta's death.

I _am_ evil. I brought death upon my dearest brother.

"Kouta…" I sobbed, lying on my stomach.

The rocks feel smooth but my heart was rough.

"Why didn't you…why _did_ you save me… Why couldn't I be the one who's dead…Kouta…" my heart was in serious pain.

I killed my own brother.

It was at noon he decided to take me somewhere far away from this evilness.

We didn't talk. I followed him up the slope and he'd stop to pull me up.

Barks came from some distance away.

Kouta froze for a moment. He knew what's happening.

We sped up and I tried to keep up as fast as I could.

"They're up this way!"

"Rin, take this, run anywhere, I'll find you. I promise I'll find you."

"Kouta, can't we go together?" I begged. I don't want to separate.

"Wear this," he put a necklace over my head and onto my neck. He fastened it for me.

"It's a crystal necklace," I started at the light blue aura of the crystal.

"Yes, and I have one too," he showed me the orange crystal necklace he wore, "I'll find you, I swear!"

I've been walking for quite a long while, though the sun is still in mid sky.

Finally I had to stop for a long breath.

"I see an orange mushroom! It's magical! It's moving!"

"It must be Rin, you idiot!"

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me!"

It was a bad place to stop. There were no trees for hiding or tall bushes to duck under.

My orange kimono seems to be an easy target. They easily found me.

Some shot arrows at me. Dad was one of them. Others let go of their dogs.

I ran for my life and for I promised to live on.

"Ahh!!!" an arrow stabbed into my right arm.

I can't stop now, I cannot stop because of this little pain.

"Kouta," I must live on.

"Hurry! After her!"

The dogs were having a hard time coming up to where I am.

I stood on the rock at the edge of the cliff which was by the river.

Clouds are closing in this way.

I wasn't standing on the edge of the rock because it'd be very stupid if I fell.

The water was rapidly gushing down the waterfall.

I looked down river. I only see mists and fogs from the water.

Pain ached throughout my whole body from the second arrow on my leg.

"Yuji, I know she's your daughter but---," the priest was with them.

"Dad, don't…"

"Go ahead, I understand," father looked at me, "Rin, I'm sorry."

The sky darkened gray.

The priest took over the bow and arrow.

'This is it,' I fell down to my knees. But before I closed my eyes, I could see the black aura surrounding the priest.

"Rin," dad's eyes were in pain.

_What? I can see?_

The priest came to me and reached for my palm to check my vital.

_Don't touch me!_

"Ahh," the priest fell back. The arm that touched me turned purple every second with the purple electricity.

I looked at myself. I'm lying on the rock. No…that's my body, this, this form I'm in, I'm floating…?

_It's my spiritual form!_

"What is it?" some villager who was petting his dog stood up.

"No, nothing. It's her evil aura."

A stream of light shone on me.

I stood up. There was a blinding light coming from behind me.

"Her evil spirit has finally awoken!" The villagers were afraid.

_I'm not evil!_

The dogs stood still, looking at me, the spirit of me; then bowed at me.

The priest shot another arrow at me, but it turned to ash as if there was a barrier around me.

"You," he pointed at dad, "call the spirit of her, the good her, back!"

"Alright," dad turned to me. I wondered what he'd say.

"Uh…Rin, come to Daddy, no one will hurt you," dad wanted me to go back…?

_Liar…you liar! You wanted me dead!_

"Liar…you wanted me dead…"

"You…evil" I, my body, pointed at the priest. A bolt of light stroke him and he turned into ash and thin air as well.

I fell back. Light sprinkles of rain fell upon us.

Energy was taken out of me. Air rushed against every bit and every cell of me. Then coldness of splashing water…then nothing.

Please don't say I'm mentally retarded because of the first sentence "Mommy no like me anymore". I was just trying to be 8 again XD

Thank you so much for reading, and I'll do my best to keep uploading. For those of you who plays Maple Story, if you see squeekyshoes (Scania) or squeekybutt (Broa) then whisper/chat/yell at me and tell me to go get a life and type up the next chapter.

If you're my classmate -cough- Playful Sylph –cough-, don't talk to me…XD jk, keep being my cool editor/advisor!!! Luvv you with a heart like this 3 but bigger

Copy Right

03/07/08

Soulless Kitten Corp.


End file.
